By a Ribbons Thread
by Weapon Hero
Summary: Tenten your typical Ninja Highschool girl, but when she moves to Konoha High she makes friends that give 'crazy' a new mesning. And her friends are a bit crazier then rabid squirels! no yuri yaoi


-1**By a Ribbons thread,**

**Summary: Tenten your normal typical Ninja High School teenage girl, well now she's attending Konoha High, and makes friends with kids that are crazier than Rabid Squirrels! **

**Chapter one: Of Rabid Friends **

* * *

"Mom were are you taking me?" Tenten asked excitedly her eyes searched out the car window.

"Some were, you'll love sweetie!" Her mom Cleary had a soft tone in her voice Tenten bit her lip, and frowned she couldn't figure out were her mom was taking her. she closed her eyes and then asked "Mom what happen to dad...I haven't seen him in a long time." her mom eyes obviously seem to be searching for a answer. Then her eyes drifted to a soft gaze and answered,

"He can't be with us anymore honey," Tenten sighed it was the same answer she got a month ago all of a sudden the car stopped and Tenten's mother said, "Look to your right." Tenten obeyed and saw a huge high school two stories the name appeared in the front in white bold letters _Konoha high_, there was a campus with everything you would need for life. Tenten looked at her mom, she smiled. Tenten sighed, she was tall; five foot eight and lean toned, with olive skin, chocolate brown hair and mud brown eyes. She didn't have the biggest jugs about b cupped. Tenten wore a plain pink tank top and some mint green shorts with knee high black socks and forest green Adidas sandals. Her hair was done in two side buns. Pulling her forest green luggage with her name in squiggly purple on it, a Bell Man got it and loaded it onto a bus after examining her I.D.

**

* * *

**

Tenten Adachi:

**Age: 15**

**Grade: Freshman**

**Birth Date: July twentieth **

**Height: 5'8**

**Weight: 136 lbs.**

**Hair color: Dark brown**

**Eye color: dark brown**

**Race: Caucasian **

**Parent(s): Naomi Sire **

**Specialization: Weapons**

* * *

"Were moving, and I wanted you to have the best school we don't live to far from here. You start in a hour so hurry up you find all you'll need in your locker sweetie, you can come home during Vacation this is a boarding school!" Tenten sighed gave her mom a kiss on the cheek then left without a word. A couple of slutty girls with smug smiles on there faces. "That answers the luggage question, bye sweetie!"

Tenten walked quickly to the door. Looking through her wallet she flung black landing on her ass. She frowned then cursed under her breath. Looking up her mouth dropped to the ground in front of her may have been the hottest guy in the world! The guy looked up at her and apologized "I'm sorry, who are you?" Tenten looked up at him shyly and replied

"T-Tenten you?" he smiled and answered,

"Neji Hyuga, I suppose your new right?" Neji pulled Tenten up as she said,

"Yea, I am." before continuing she bit her lip "Could you show me to class 404?" Neji smirked and narrowed his white eyes. But didn't hesitate,

"Sure I'm heading there in a few minutes anyways and that would be your chemistry class so how about getting your books first, aye?"

_Great now I look like I'm a retarded fool_! Tenten thought sadly " Oh, yea, hehe." Tenten managed a small hesitant smile. Neji began to ask, "What's your locker number?" Tenten looked down at the only thing she was holding, which was all of her classes and locker numbers. After scanning her paper she sighed "Number 4488" Neji smirked again,

"My locker number is 4489 so I'll show you there as well." Tenten immediately smiled and chased after him grinning. Her brown eyes laid over her new crush, Neji wore A black no sleeved t-shirt with white 10 pocketed pants and he used a silver chain as a belt, His hair was a dark chocolate color, that he wore in a low pony tail. _Hn. Maybe this wasn't such a bad move on moms terms. _Tenten thought eagerly. Neji stopped and turned to look at Tenten. His white eyes looked directly into her dark brown eyes. Tenten couldn't help but to blush.

"You can make up your code," Tenten nodded then strided toward her locker, before she could open it a guy ran over her. Once again she landed on her ass, _Man I better work on my reflexes other wise my ass is going to be hurting a whole lot! _Yelling, " HELP ME!! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE HELP ME!!" his voice began to drift off as he gulped watching a pink a hired maniac folding her black sleeves up raising a fist her emerald green eyes looked vicious. Tenten winced and grabbed the hand that Neji offered. Tenten frowned when she saw the Blond boy fall to his knees and start to beg for mercy his blue eyes looked frightened.

The pink haired girl smiled and said "You do that one more time and your dead, and when your dead I'll dance on your grave got it?" he nodded quickly after saying "It wont happened again, Sakura-Chan! Believe it!" He turned around and smiled then ran of. Sakura put her hands to her hips and laughed.

She turned to Tenten who was at this point twitching. "Hi, what's your name?" Tenten Really hesitated before deciding it was safe to give a answer,

"Tenten ..you?" Tenten arched a eyebrow

"My name is Sakura Haruno and what's your surname?" Tenten didn't answer that question just started to dial a number into her lock while asking,

"So what's up with that kid?" Sakura twitched and answered,

"He pulled my braw strap and took a picture and of coarse it was in the front" Tenten laughed but quickly managed to stop. Tenten decided to see what she looked like. She had her shoulder length cotton candy pink hair in a high pony tail with bangs framing the side of her face. Heart shaped face and large wide dark emerald eyes, peachy pale skin with a snow glow. She full plump lips, she had four piercings in each ear with a march birth stone. She had a black half jacket with a single red cloud printed on the left breast. A red t-shirt, dark black cargo Capri's, with cherry blossom printed on one leg. Black skater shoes. Tenten gaped at her big boobs, Tenten noted she was slightly over toned in muscle, but remained that feminine look. She had on one black leather glove and a red mesh fingerless glove. _Odd_, Tenten thought.

The bell rings and Tenten jumped at the sound and ran after Neji. Tenten snuck a look at Sakura who had already disappeared. Neji quickly grabbed Tenten's wrist warning "You better not be late for Tsunade class or your dead!" Tenten giggled and asked,

"Neji, do you know Sakura-San?" Neji stopped let go of Tenten and Nodded, "Yea she's one of my best friends!"

"Oh…" Tenten sighed. Neji opened up the door motioning Tenten to follow him. Neji sat down, Tenten followed and asked,

"So who exactly is Sakura?" Neji looked at Tenten in a surprised way.

"What you saw earlier wasn't enough of a hint?" Tenten smiled and continued

"Well um I'm pretty sure she's a violent vixen but what _clique_ is she in?" Neji sighed in frustration and answered,

"She hangs with the Akatsuki, and like half of 'em like her Hn I wonder why? And by the way the Akatsuki are ll semi eil or crazy and a gothic/emo/skater group." Neji said sarcastically, but warned lightly. Tenten laughed

"I think I have an idea why they like her,"

"Really? Then please tell me because I would love to know!" Neji smirked making Tenten laugh harder Holding her ribs Tenten managed to say,

"Stop Neji" Neji raised an eyebrow and asked

"Stop what?" Tenten finally managed to stop laughing and listen to the door open Tsunade walked in with a serious face. She plopped in her chair and began instructions. "Everyone get to work or something do uh what people in chemistry would…uh...do…yea and if you mess up you have detention so choose carefully…" Tenten giggled but shut up when Tsunade looked down at her narrowing her eyes and not in a playful manor. Tenten looked down and saw Neji holding a note that had Tenten printed on it, she grabbed it and started to unfold it,

_Don't worry Tenten she does this every time she gets a hold of her sake, But since your new maybe I could help you a little more how does that sound?_

Tenten nodded at Neji and in her mind she thought_ uhuh oh yea he's hot and showing me around hot boy uhuh oh yea YES!!_

Neji started to take a bottle full of red liquid explosives, that could not be mixed with the blue poison, Into of which Tenten had no clue that they couldn't be mixed.

Tenten tried to be helpful so without thinking she started to pour the blue poison into the red liquid! Neji who was now panicking yelled "Tenten what the fuck did you do!!"

"umm I get the feeling I did something wrong?" Tenten gulped.

"BOMB MADE GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF THE ROOM! SHIT HEADS DO YOU WANT TO DIE THAN WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO FUCKING TELL YOU THIS! WHY ARE YOU STILL FUCKING HERE! ARE YOU THAT DUMB YOU FUCKING HOES!" Sakura yelled making everyone run Neji pulled her hand and dragged her out of the room then,

three…two…one

**BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!! **

Tenten sighed, "Uh...i think those kids are more scared of her, than the fricken bomb." Loads of dust fled out of the open door leaving everyone coughing. "Get the pitch forks and burn her!" someone grumbled

"Yeah all of my grades were in there!" another person stated

"Yeah and from what I remember all those grades were kinda scary so we will have to start with an A," Neji offered his opinion No one else spoke. A brown headed boy came up to Tenten and said "Hi, you destroyed my homework thanks!" a dog barked from his shoulder "Sorry, I love your dog he's so cute!"

'Hi Kiba" Neji, greeted Kiba eyeing him. Kiba smiled and started to get a little more comfortable,

"So Tenten are you free Saturday night?" Kiba came closer so his breath rapt around Tenten's neck. Tenten blushed furiously, but managed to mutter,

"No, sorry, Neji is taking me to dinner!"

"I am?" Neji looked confused but quickly took the hint and he glared at Kiba who was now pouting. Tenten looked at Neji smiled, and trotted of toward her locker. Neji went after her. Sakura caught up to them and asked,

"Have you seen fish boy he let me borrow his jacket but…something…err…uh… happen to it when I was training..?" Neji and Tenten laughed.

"What happened to my jacket little girl?" a giant blue man said. Tenten's jaw hit the floor. He was nine feet tall, and four hundred pounds of _muscle._ He had light blue skin, with gill tattoo's under each silver beady eye. Navy blue hair that was short and spiky without the help of gel, it was gravity defying. Then she saw his shark teeth. He wore a tight navy blue t-shirt and dark blue baggy jeans. And navy blue and white vans. That's when the epic tale began…

"_I was playing super hero on the school roof during the first part of chemistry-"_

"SUPER HERO?!" The three listeners exclaimed.

"HEY DON'T INTERUPT ME! CHA!"

Kisame was sobbing with little baggy that had ashes init saying, _Kisame's Cloak_

"_Back to my story,_

_Anyway Deidara lent me his clay bombs and I was wearing the cloak and running around, I just had ice-cream and it had spilled on the cloak. A big green stain. So I thought I had a cloth and it was actually clay bombs that I hadn't molded yet. So after a few seconds the stain as still their. Then BOOM! The cloak caught on fire! I started freaking out. So I grabbed a water bucket filled with Gasoline. Thinking it was water I mind you," _

"Sakura-Chan where the fuck was Orochmure you were right above his fucking office!?'

"Oh! That well, I saw Jirayia and he grabbed my tit, so me being me I threw him down the stairs into Orochmure. Orochmure dragged me into his office like normal and he came near me with a _Tranquilize needle _I freaked grabbed some really expensive Sake I stole from Tsunade and hit him. He passed out. I freaked thinking he was dead and threw him out the window."

"SAKURA-CHAN HIS OFFICE HIS ON THE 11TH FLOOR!"

"HE LANDED IN THE LAKE!"

"Sakura…there are alligators in their."

"Really? Wow I'm really in trouble now, wait I thought there were ells to."

"…"

"Any way back to my story,"

"_So the cloak like went up like a bonfire, so I threw it off the roof and it landed in dog shit. I hurried down the stairs and stuck it in the lake. Thinking it would look better if I washed it. So I ran home and washed it, and well it got shredded cause I forgot what a washer looks like and I think I stuck it In the paper shredder…"_

"HEY LET ME GO MICHEL JACKSON CLONE!!" Sakura hollered, while telling her epic tale, Orochmure came in looking like a zombie, and dragged Sakura out the door. They followed to the window and saw a giant white truck. "NO I DON'T NEED A THERAPIST HE ALREADY TOOK MY SUPER POWERS AWAY! AND THAT LITTLE FUCK CAN'T GET THE DAMN VOICE OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!" Bets started flying around.

"One hour and she'll be back with a shocking collar."

"Five bucks she'll be back worse then before in two hours!" and so on.

"Neji-Kun, I think I'm scared for life, and I really don't understand how five or six guys are in love with her now…" Tenten whispered.

"Tenten she's a one in a million…"

"How did she end up…err…with a few loose screws."

"Hey Neji-San, have you seen my boots? Yea." a really sexy looking blonde teen asked, which interuppted Tenten's queston, he was six two and toned, he had a cute German accent, he had waist length golden blonde hair, part was up in a high ponytail and a big chunk over his left azure colored eye. Olive skin, he had thin lips with a strong jaw bone with high cheek bones. He had on eyeliner though. He was wearing a baby blue t-shirt that was very tight and showed off his six pack, a black trench cloak with red clouds and black sweat pants with neon blue and white Nikkei shockers.

"Sakura is wearing them."

"How about Kakuzu's wallet. Yea."

"Empty.."

"Itachi's sunglasses. Yea."

"Sakura threw them out in the lake with Orochmure."

"Tobi's mask. Yea."

"Art class. "

"My clay, yea."

"She blew it up with Kisame-San's cloak and accidentally stuck it in the shredder."

"Leader-Sama's nose piercing, yea."

"She used as a lock pick."

"Zetsu's lunch, yea."

"She fed it to the alligators after she threw Orochmure out the window."

"Sasori's poison, un."

"She switched it out with the stuff in chemistry." Deidara nodded, Tenten was nearly drooling.

"She been taken to her Therapist, yea?" he asked. With a really sexy smirk. Neji smirked.

"Fifty bucks she'll be back in five minutes, yea."

"Ten." the blonde boy noticed Tenten and smiled charmingly, he waved a hand when a tongue rolled off of it.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Tenten jumped back, Deidara looked real hurt as he quickly put his gloves on. "Err…I'm from the Land of Birds."

"I'm Deidara, yea, I'm a transfer from Iwa, Land of Stone." he mumbled. Neji sighed,

"He has a odd blood limit, Sakura, who is a Medic Ninja is studying his blood limit, she's the only one who _likes_ it."

"I'm sorry, it was just a surprise…anyways I specialize in weapons. I'm the Weapon Mistress!" Tenten cheered.

"I specialize in clay bombs, yea!" Deidara added.

"I'm Mastering the Hyuga Gentle fist, and the Juken Fist." Neji added.

**A/N: Hehe hello It is Gothic Petals, my sister asked me to finish this and two other possibly three other chapters while she is in the Smokey Mountains on a trip. I wrote the last three pages! (These are mostly Weapon Hero's idea's, key word modtly)**

**OKAY!**

**Vote for couples, here are your choices.**

**Tenten with,**

**Neji or Kiba or even Lee!?(possibly more later on)**

**Sakura-Chan with,**

**Kisame, Deidara, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasori, Sai, Zetsu, Tobi, Idate, Jugo, Suigetsu or Neji. (You may add someone)**

**Ino with,**

**Sasuke, Shikamaru, or Choji.**

**Karin with,**

**Suigetsu, Jugo or Sasuke.**

**Hinata with,**

**Naruto, Kiba, Shino or Lee!**

**Temari with,**

**Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru or Choji!**

**You may vote on other pairings add one in if you choose to do so**

**So a Ninja Boarding School, d****b**

**Gothic Petals, (Soon to be !Rhetorical.Inc!)is out**

**Word Count: 2772**

**Page Count: 7**


End file.
